The present invention relates to a binding or device for fixing a boot or shoe on a touring or cross-country ski.
Fixing a boot to a cross-country ski is accomplished by binding the front of the boot to the ski. Thus the boot is held to the ski by its front or toe portion and the heel may be raised considerably off the ski as the skier moves. In practice it is thus often difficult to keep the axis of the skier's foot aligned with the axis of the ski.
In order to keep the boot from pivoting with respect to the ski when the skier rests his heel on the ski, particularly during descents, the assignee of applicant has already described in French Pat. application No. 7601536 a fixing device in which the heel of the boot has at least one slot, in the form of a groove extending along the axis of the ski, while the ski has at least one rib disposed along its axis, this rib engaging in the groove in the heel of the boot when the skier presses his heels on his skis.